Information extraction is one of the important operations in automated processing of natural language texts. Named-entity recognition (NER) (also known as entity identification, entity chunking and entity extraction) is an information extraction task that locates and classifies tokens in a natural language text into pre-defined categories such as names of persons, organizations, locations, expressions of times, quantities, monetary values, percentages, etc.